


My special someone

by Astydiastory (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Other, Scalia, Sciles, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: Lydia Martin, after being gone awhile, decided to return to Beacon Hills. Lydia, however, is surprised to see stiles had returned too. Now that Lydia and stiles are back in Beacon Hills and Lydia is still single, will Lydia finally be able to admit how she feels about a certain stiles stilinski?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this is ok. This is the first time I’ve written a fanfic so I’m not completely sure if it’s as good as all the others out there. Also, I’m sorry if it might be short compared to other stories, if wanted, I can make the chapters longer! Also if you think it’s good it would be nice if you could tell me since it might help me write more and it will be nice to know that it’s not as bad as I think it is. I hope it’s ok! :)

Lydia looks at the picture, leaning back, almost as if she was studying it. The picture was of her and Stiles, arms around each other, laughing. This was taken back in highschool. But that was 10 years ago. 

Lydia wasn't the type of person to feel sad about a photo. She was smart and confident. And she was on her way to solving the riemann hypothesis.But somehow, something about that picture left a sad, empty pang in her chest. Not wanting to look too much into it, she put the picture down with the others. Just like it had been 10 years since high school, it had also been 10 years since she’d seen stiles and the rest of the pack. After highschool, lydia moved away to work on her theoretical theories, while stiles went to his FBI program and Scott trained to become a Veterinarian, Malia at his side.Everybody else was long gone from  Beacon Hills, they moved on. Now, the only people left in Beacon Hills were Scott and Malia. Scott and Malia stayed to protect the town, or, sit there and wait for something to happen. It had been awhile since something super bad happened in Beacon Hills, but Lydia wasn’t hoping that would change too soon. So, as lydia put the picture down, even though it had been awhile, she made a decision, she was going back to Beacon Hills. Not only did she miss it, but she missed a certain someone.So, the next few weeks were spent packing and leaving.

 

___________________________________________

 

As soon as she stepped off the plane, she was greeted by Malia. Malia had been waiting there for Lydia to arrive. She was quickly greeted by a hug. “So nice to see you,” lydia said through tight breaths, as she was practically getting squeezed to death by Malia. “I missed you! Beacon Hills has been such a bore without you here!” screamed Malia. Lydia could practically feel the excitement Malia was giving off. She was glad to be back.

 

Shortly after Lydia got her stuff they were off to Scott and Malia's house, she had been invited to dinner. Once inside their house, she greeted Scott. “We missed you. Maybe now that your back we can finally have something to do,” Scott said jokingly. Malia laughed, “ Oh come on, we  _ always _ have something to do, after all, this is Beacon Hills!” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Alright, as much as I am enjoying my welcome, I think you guys need to hone down the excitement,” lydia teased, “I mean, I just got here!”. They later had dinner, chatting about all the things that they missed over the years, and remembering old memories. There were times when Lydia was laughing hysterically, but there were also times when Lydia was practically in tears. The night was over too soon, or so Lydia thought.

 

Soon enough, lydia was at her new apartment, with boxes spread out everywhere. In the morning, lydia awoke to see the sun shining through the windows. She quickly realized that she needed to get some coffee and then start unpacking, today was going to be a long day.

___________________________________________

 

On her way to the coffee shop, Lydia hit like 10 stoplights. So when she reached the stop light right in front of the coffee shop she practically screamed of annoyance. As soon as the light turned green she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

She strutted her way into the coffee shop only to find a long, long line. Today was not her day. After waiting in the line for 7 minutes, a car pulled up. She looked out of the window with curiosity, just like she looked out the window the past 9 times a car pulled in. As soon as she turned her head her eyes spotted a familiar blue jeep. Stiles jeep. Panic instantly overcame her, yet she didn’t know why. From there she saw stiles, yes STILES STILINSKI, come out of the car, walke over to the door, come into the shop, and then immediately reach her eyes. She swore that there was something like fear and nervousness tinted in them. She quickly looked away.

 

The awkward eye contact quickly turned into him stumbling to the back of the line, and then taking a big breath. Lydia didn’t know what to do so she just looked forward and waited for her turn to come. She was nervous, but she still couldn’t figure out why. Sure it had been awhile since she last saw him, and sure she should most likely feel this way. But, oddly enough, something felt different about this nervousness, like she was nervous about something else. But that was stupid, so as soon as she ordered and got her coffee, she walked up to him. She was  _ not  _ going to be nervous for something as stupid as seeing stiles. “Hey stiles, I didn’t know you were going to be back in Beacon hills,” Lydia jutted out confidently. “Oh yeah, same here, I didn’t expect you to be back either,” stiles muttered while looking at his feet. He was nervous too. “ so…” Stiles said clearing his throat, “me, Scott, and Malia were going to head out for lunch today, I don’t know if they asked you yet but, wanna come?” stiles asked, giving lydia a nervous glance. “Sure, I just saw them yesterday, but I feel like I haven't seen them in forever, so, ya, that would be fun.”

“ok-ok , that sounds good, were heading out around 11:30, so, see you then I guess…” Stiles said.Stiles then quickly turned and left, not even getting his coffee yet.

 

Shortly after finishing her coffee, lydia went back to her apartment, she quickly closed the door, and slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chin, she sighed a shaky breath, letting this morning sink in. She was right, today  _ was _ going to be a long day.       

___________________________________________


	2. My Special Someone 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia, after returning to Beacon Hills, finds Stiles. He invites her to lunch with him and the rest of the pack. Will things go smoothly, or will it be a complete disaster?

After spending the next few hours unpacking, Lydia went into her new closet and picked out the best looking dress she had that was casual enough to go out to lunch in. It was a white and gold strapless dress with her favorite pair of sandals and a black leather jacket. She didn’t know who she was trying to impress, but she dressed nicely anyways. She continued to spend the next hour putting on flawless makeup and arranging her hair. By the time she was done she almost looked like a runway model. Walking towards the door Lydia looked at her watch. It was 11:23. She was going to be late. Lydia quickly ran down the stairs of her apartment building, (Yes it was a walkup) and into her car where she sped over to The Blurger café and bar. It wasn’t a relatively fancy place, mostly just someplace to eat at with your friends, but Lydia liked it.

When she finally got there it was already 11:40, she was late. She got into the restaurant in record time and walked over to her friends. “We were almost worried you weren’t gonna show,” Malia joked. Her jokes became less and less rude over time, which was an improvement since she basically spent half of her life as a coyote. "Don’t worry, I just got caught up unpacking my stuff, turns out to be harder than I thought.” Lydia said with fake enthusiasm, trying not to say a snarky comeback to Malia's joke. Yes she shouldn’t be bothered by a harmless joke, but she can’t help it. It’s who she is. Looking around the table she caught Stiles eye, he had been watching her the whole time. She quickly looked away. “So, did I miss anything?” Lydia questioned, trying to keep the casual mood.

“Not really, we were basically just catching up with Stiles” Malia motioned her hand towards the still quiet Stiles and she swore that she thought she saw her wink! “Oh, hey Stiles, I guess you have been gone awhile,” Lydia said, now looking at Stiles. She sat down, trying to act natural, “Anything new?”. “Umm n-not really” Stiles stammered. “ What do you mean? You were just telling us how your now an FBI agent and that you were assigned to a case in Beacon Hills,” Scott laughed, “That's awesome dude!”. “Stiles looked horrified, but he quickly reflected, “Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that,” Stiles murmured more confidently. “How do you forget about something like that?” Scott teased, he was obviously getting joy out of this.

The past few years of Stiles life had been spent working hard to become an FBI agent while also looking into supernatural cases on the side. While he was gone he never really made any friends, not like Scott and the others at least. Somehow, something was holding him back. That's why he offered to take the case in Beacon Hills, he wanted closure, from what? He didn’t know. So, when Lydia just so happened to be there, in Beacon Hills, he kind of freaked. It had been a while since he’d seen her and he could still feel the burning connection between them. He thought he had gotten over Lydia, but maybe he hadn’t.

Snapping back to reality, Stiles quickly realized that they were all trying to get his attention, “Earth to Stiles, Earth to Stiles!” Scott waved his hand in front of Stiles’ face. Stiles blinked. “I think he’s still alive,” Scott announced. “Thank god, we thought we lost you there,” Malia joked. “We kind of did lose him there, I mean, it looked like he was in a different universe.” Lydia smiled. "Was not!" Stiles argued, even though it was pointless. Even though Stiles was trying to hide it, Scott knew something was up. So he quickly pulled him aside. "Hey guys, I haven't seen Stiles in a  _long_ time, mind if I pull him aside for a second?". "Go ahead, we can wait a second to catch up with him" Malia joked. Again, her jokes were getting better. Stiles got up and walked after Scott, who led him to the outside deck of the café. "alright, tell me, is Lydia being back making you nervous. Do you still like her?" Scott questioned, already knowing the answer. Of course he still liked her, she was Lydia Martin, and he was Stiles Stilinski. Stiles has had the biggest crush on her since the third grade. But, at this point in life, he expected him to be over her, or almost over her at least. "Ok, so I might still like her, but what does it matter? It's useless anyways, she doesn't like me and that's final!" Stiles sighed.  All his life, Stiles had liked Lydia, in fact, he even used to worship her. But Stiles new, even though he liked her, she didn't like him. "You never know, it could happen...someday" Scott tried. " Ya, I've been waiting for that someday for years, but its never come. So instead of hoping for the rest of my life I can try to move on. After all, I was doing pretty good until I saw her." Stiles argued, he liked to argue. "So why don't we go back inside so I can continue to try and get over her". "Ok, but can you at least try to act normal?" Scott asked. "Fine! If that's what you want in exchange for letting go of the subject, then that's a deal," Stiles declared. Scott laughed, "ok, but only for now, I can't promise later" Stiles sighed and Scott held his hands up, acting innocent. " alright, let's just go." Stiles motioned to the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They walked back inside to see Malia and Lydia laughing and talking about who knows what. Stiles and Scott sat back down. "well, I think we waited more than a second, did you guys lie to us?" Lydia joked. Malia nudged her when she saw Stiles looking at her, trying not to laugh unless someone else did. He promised Scott he would try not to act weird so that's exactly what he was doing. Malia obviously guessed what was happening though, and she couldn't let it go unnoticed, so she nudged Lydia again. Stiles couldn't believe it, was he that easy to guess? "Here are your drinks!" the waitress said, placing the drinks down one by one. "Do you guys want anything to eat?" the waitress asked, thankfully breaking the awkward silence that was just there before. Everybody happily nodded yes and she started taking down orders. "Do you guys have deer?" Malia asked, oblivious of how weird it sounded. "Umm, no, sorry." the waitress looked at her weirdly, but must have thought that she was a hunter and liked deer. "oh ,then can I get some pizza?" Malia asked, sounding more like a person ordering lunch from a café. "Sure thing" the waitress said as she scribbled the orders into her notebook.

Once everybody was finished ordering they all started talking again. " And, when I looked back, there was a dog, not a wolf. I thought for sure it was a wolf, but it wasn't" Malia finished. She had been telling a story of the time she thought she heard a wolf for the past 10 minuets. It wasn't the most interesting story, but Lydia laughed anyways. She'd missed Malia's horrible  jokes and stories.  "well, as good as that story was, I think I see our food coming, so lets drop it" Lydia half laughed half said. As soon as she saw the food coming she used it as an excuse to end the story, since Malia kept extending it. After everyone ate, Lydia looked at the time. As soon as she saw how late it was she looked up at everyone and told them she had to leave. " Hey guys, sorry to leave you so early, but I want to get home and continue unpacking my stuff. I want it done as soon as possible since looking at all the boxes is getting annoying. I started earlier but I still have tons of stuff to unpack." Lydia explained. "Ok, but if you need any help just ask us" Scott said, sincerity laced in his voice. He must have felt bad for Lydia since she had to unpack the dozens of things she brought. "I'll call you if I need to" Lydia told them. Wanting to leave. She hadn't told anyone, but Lydia was starting to feel sick, she didn't know why, but she mostly felt sick whenever she looked at Stiles. Lately, things had been weird between them. They had a few oh-phone fights shortly after she left and then she stopped talking to him completely. She couldn't remember most of them, but one was ingrained in her head. 

 

_Lydia walked over to the couch and sat down. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels on her TV. She was having a bad day and she wanted to make herself feel better. Her phone buzzed. Stiles was texting her. It said " Hey Lydia, just checking up on you, how have you been" with a smiley face emoji. Not wanting to be a sour flower to Stiles she texted him a good. But Stiles saw right through her, he quickly texted back, "Lydia, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"  Normally, Lydia probably would have responded something like a "Everything's ok, really. I'm just tired" But for some reason, today she snapped, "You can't just assume somethings wrong. If something was wrong I might have told you. Just stop texting me and leave me alone, everything's fine. Just stop trying to but into my life."  As soon as she sent it she regretted it. She didn't mean to be so rude, But she was just fired from her job that day, so she wasn't really in the mood for all of this. "sorry, but I'm just not in the mood right now, talk to you later," she texted. But she never did talk to him later._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  

When she got back to her apartment, she started unpacking again. She didn't really feel like it, but it had to be done. Shortly after starting to unpack again, there was a knock on the door, Lydia wandered who, or what it was so she made her way to her door. When she opened it, she found Stiles Stilinski standing in the doorway. "Hey Lydia, we never really had a chance to talk during lunch so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch up and talk, well I help you unpack your stuff" Stiles said, trying not to sound too hopeful. Lydia, shocked to see Stiles standing there, responded, " Sure, that sounds like fun!" She didn't mean to sound so excited but it just came out of her. He gladly accepted the invitation to come inside. As he stepped inside Lydia started walking over to where all of her stuff was. Stiles started helping Lydia unpack right away. They talked about some stuff well they worked on unpacking. Even though Stiles was having fun talking with Lydia, he had to ask her the question he was told to come over and ask. "So... Lydia, I know I said I came over here to help unpack and stuff but I also came over here to ask you a question" Stiles didn't know why he was so nervous, it wasn't a difficult question. But he was nervous anyways. " So I was talking to my dad the other day and he mentioned how you came to him and asked if he needed any help or anything. He said that he told you he would get back to you and so my dad sent me here to offer you a job of helping out at the police station." Stiles muttered. Lydia was surprised but happy, "That would be gre-" Stiles cut her off, :Just one thing before you agree, you should know that your going to be working with me, since the FBI were called down here to work with the sheriffs department." That was the part Stiles was nervous about saying. "So, he wants to know, will you help?" Lydia didn't know what to say. She knew it would be great to help, but she wasn't sure it would be great to work with Stiles everyday. After al, she could deny it for as long as she wanted, but there was  _something_ there. " I'll do it," Lydia said, making up her mind, working with him wouldn't be that bad. It might even be fun! After all, they were friends, she just had to hope that that's what would happen. Hope. That was a funny word, but it would work, it had to. And if it didn't, she would make it work!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter to my hopefully ok fanfic. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know, also, if you thought this story was okay please tell me! Comments and Kudos really boost my spirit! :) Also, sorry about the weird café name, I didn't really know what to call it haha!


End file.
